


Una pessima Idea

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Una pessima ideaFandom: Prince of tennisParing: Platinum Pair, Imperial PairGenere: Shounen-ai, slice of life, OOC
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 1





	Una pessima Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Una pessima idea  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Paring: Platinum Pair, Imperial Pair  
> Genere: Shounen-ai, slice of life, OOC

Una pessima Idea

«Ti sembra davvero il caso di fare una cosa simile?»  
Niou sapeva fin dall’inizio che Yagyuu non sarebbe stato affatto d’accordo con lui, ma l’illusionista desiderava solamente tirare su di morale Atobe.  
Tezuka mancava da mesi ormai e chiunque avrebbe avvertito la mancanza di una persona che era finita con l’avvicinarsi così tanto: il capitano della Hyoutei non era da meno.  
«Non dirmi che tu non ti sei accorto di quanto Atobe stia giù?»  
Probabilmente lui era l’unico ad aver notato la cosa, dopotutto era fra i pochi ad aver notato di quanto i due fossero diventati intimi. Lui non se ne sarebbe mai accorto se non avesse incominciato ad osservare il capitano della Seigaku nel tentativo di studiarlo per migliorare nella sua imitazione. Aveva scorto quelle occhiate che ogni tanto scambiava con Atobe e in quelli sguardi non c’era traccia di “rivalità” ma fu il modo in cui incrociavano i loro occhi a fargli capire dell’affetto che c’era tra loro due.  
«Ci devi andare proprio vestito così?»  
«Cosa c’è che non va nel mio aspetto? Sono uguale a Tezuka al punto che penserà di trovarsi di fronte una specchio se dovesse vedermi».  
Per lui non era difficile imitare la sua voce, si era allenato duramente per raggiungere quella perfezione e poteva finalmente dire che ormai avesse raggiunto livelli che nemmeno lui sapeva di possedere.  
«Mi sembra di pessimo gusto».  
«Di pessimo gusto? Ah, non dirmi che tu sei geloso?»  
Non è che non credesse possibile che Yagyuu potesse avere simili timori, ma semplicemente era che desiderasse punzecchiarlo un po’ per vedere la sua reazione.  
«Non dovresti farlo! Atobe non accetterebbe mai che tu vada da lui imitandolo».  
«Lo faccio solo perché sono suo amico e proprio per questo che non riesco a vederlo così giù» gli disse Niou sistemandosi la parrucca, «ti sembra un’idea così pessima?»  
«Niou questa è solamente l’idea peggiore che ti sia mai venuta in mente, facendo così rovinerai il rapporto fra te e Atobe».  
Il fatto era che non ce la faceva a vederlo ridotto in quel modo. Stava lentamente perdendo il controllo di sé, perché Atobe compensava la mancanza di Tezuka con allenamenti che avrebbero messo a dura prova pure un professionista, ma lo faceva solamente perché gli altri non scorgessero quanto il suo umore diventasse sempre più nero.  
Lui voleva solo andare da lui, non sapeva esattamente cosa fare in sua presenza ma avrebbe improvvisato qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente sul momento. Lo voleva fare solo per il bene dell’amico e Yagyuu non avrebbe dovuto temere proprio nulla.

*~~~*

Non ci voleva di certo un esperto per capire che Atobe avesse passato tutta la giornata ad allenarsi, bastava vedere come fosse ridotto per intuirlo: era così affaticato che a stento riusciva a reggersi in piedi.  
«Stai esagerando» gli disse Oshitari lanciandogli nuovamente la pallina.  
«Non m’importa! Tezuka in Germania starà diventando più forte e se non mi allenerò anche io non lo raggiungerò mai!»  
Fu proprio sentendo quelle parole che Niou capì quanto pessima fosse la sua idea: Yagyuu alla fine aveva perfettamente ragione.  
Lui non avrebbe mai potuto fare nulla, nemmeno spacciandosi per il capitano della Seigaku, perché, alla fine, l’unica persona che desiderava al fianco era il vero Tezuka e per quanto perfetta potesse essere la sua imitazione avrebbe solamente finito con l'infrangere la promesse che i due capitani si erano fatti prima della loro separazione.  
L’unica cosa che Niou poté fare, fu quella di tornare nella propria camera e ritornare a essere sé stesso.  
«Alla fine è andata male?»  
«Avevi ragione, era una pessima idea» osservò il volto dell’altro finendo con il pentirsi ulteriormente di quello che aveva fatto, perché Yagyuu doveva essere rimasto ferito.  
“Yagyuu merita una persona migliore di me”  
Il suo ragazzo, l’abbracciò quasi come se avesse intenzione di confortarlo ed è allora che riuscì a dirgli: «Mi dispiace, Yagyuu, mi dispiace», però le su parole sarebbero state inutili perché ormai l’aveva fatto ingelosire e se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE  
> Inizialmente la storia doveva avere Atobe come protagonista, ma quando sono andata a scriverla in questo modo mi sembrava più interessante di vome l’avevo pensata all’inizio.


End file.
